


Third Annual National City Cross-Cultural Fair

by VampirePaladin



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Fairs, Gen, Worldbuilding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-18
Updated: 2019-03-18
Packaged: 2019-11-23 13:50:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18152663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampirePaladin/pseuds/VampirePaladin
Summary: Kara Danvers is sent to cover a fair organized by the alien community of National City.





	Third Annual National City Cross-Cultural Fair

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Artemis1000](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Artemis1000/gifts).



Kara Danvers was on assignment. It wasn’t a big corporate event, it wasn’t political, and it didn’t involve Supergirl. Her current assignment could be considered a fluff piece, but she didn’t mind. James had given her this assignment knowing how much human and alien integration mattered to her, and there was so much food to try. It was a nice change of pace after covering the hate and fear mongering of the Children of Liberty.

Shortly after President Marsdin had signed the Alien Amnesty Act, a group of aliens and their human friends and neighbors came together and ran a small fair in a parking lot. It wasn’t anything that spectacular, there was a petting zoo, food vendors, some musicians, and street performers. What made it special was that it was a mix of humans and aliens running it, combining their respective cultures. Aliens who had been forced to live in hiding before got a chance to experience a human fair and humans got to learn more about their new neighbors. The second year was bigger, sponsored by L-Corp and took place in one of National City’s parks. This was the third time it would be running. There had been threats posted online from xenophobes, but nevertheless the fair ran again this year. 

With her press badge, Kara got in before general admission, to give her a chance to look and try everything before it got crowded. Her first stop was the food vendors. The mix of delicious scents, both new and old, was as enticing to Kara as water was to a woman in a desert. 

The first vendor was selling Tamaran skewers. Some of the vegetables were replaced with Earth equivalents, but the scent, gentle blue sheen, the way the food was sorted to allow the flavors to meld together was unmistakable. She hadn’t had Tamaran skewers since she was back on Krypton, it was part of alien culture day at school.

“I bet you've never tried anything like this on Earth before,” said the golden-skinned Tamaran that ran the booth.

“I can honestly say I haven’t,” Kara replied with a grin. “They smell amazing. I’ll take one.”

“That’ll be three dollars.”

Kara fished in her purse for the money, handing it over and receiving a skewer with a napkin wrapped around the base. She wandered around, munching as she walked. It tasted different with the substitutions, but it was still good. Kara then headed over to the main stage, where the opening act was warming up. It was a band of retired Green Lantern Corp members, of course most humans wouldn’t know what the Green Lantern Corp was, so they just had retired space police listed in their bios in the program with the Green Lantern Corp symbol shown as their badges. The guitarist looked almost human except for the scales. The lead singer had more tentacles than she could easily count. The drummer emitted a glow and was only barely discernable as being female. A Durlan shapeshifter was on bass guitar and changed form as he played along with the others. They were playing a cover of Bad Boys, which was a very appropriate for a group of retired Green Lanterns.

She sat down on one of the benches set up around them, with one hand she reached into her purse and pulled out her notepad, taking notes about them as she listened to thhe warm up. They weren’t bad, and clearly had an affinity for Earth music from the 80s. She finished her skewer and her notes as the public started to wander in.

Kara got up and walked away as the band started their real performance to draw the public to them. She tossed her skewer into the garbage as she headed back to the food vendors. This time she went to a table filled with various pastries. A sign said, “Crossroads Evangelical Church Youth Baking Class Sale”. Kara looked at the mix of human and alien children running the stand, with a few adults there for supervision. She approached their table with a sweet smile.

“Do you want to buy a baked good?” said a little Graxion girl with a slight accent. “We made them all in class and the money is going to go for us all to visit Disney Land.”

“I’d love to buy some. Which tastes the best?” Kara asked.

“The double chocolate brownies,” the little girl said without hesitating.

“Then I’ll buy two double chocolate brownies.”

Kara gave the little girl twenty dollars, with the change being a donation to their trip. The brownies were large, and the frosting was thick. Biting in, Kara was met with a wave of chocolate goodness. The baking class didn’t disappoint and soon Kara had eaten both brownies.

Her next stop was the petting zoo. Children and adults from all over the galaxy were petting gentle domesticated animals in a pen. There were sheep and goats right next to the worms of Vega and the yellow skinned, eight legged, glaqtus who would lick laughing children with its three-foot tongue when they came up to pet it.

Kara softly smiled, taking notes on the sight.

“Get out of here, roaches,” an angry male voice said. 

It was coming from within the fair, but it wasn’t right near Kara. She frowned, shoved her notepad and pencil back into her purse, turned and rushed in the direction. More insults and derogatory statements about aliens followed, which at least made it easier to find the source when she couldn’t openly move at superspeeds.

When she heard a punch being thrown, Kara ran. She rounded a corner, her hands up to her glasses. On the ground were a handful of members of the Children of Liberty, pinned by the members of the band that Kara had been listening to earlier. Kara relaxed. She smiled as the National City police that had been working the fair came to arrest the Children of Liberty. Supergirl wasn't needed today.

Kara pulled her hand away from her glasses and walked up to the band.

“My name is Kara Danvers, I’m a reporter from Catco. Would you mind giving me an interview? I’d love to write about your band and your heroics today.”

“Oh, it was nothing, Ms. Danvers. We used to work together in the Green Lantern Corps,” said the tentacled lead singer in a watery voice. 

“Can you tell me about the Green Lantern Corps?” Maybe Kara would get to share a new piece of information with the people of Earth.


End file.
